The broken raven
by The Loser Lord
Summary: Songfic. Team7fluff. Slight SasuSaku. A what if of Naruto chapter 396. A fluffy reunion of two friends finding their third part - that broken raven.


**Title: **The broken raven

**Author: **yours truly.

**Genre: **drama/friendship

**Pairing: **Team 7 fluff. _Slight _SasuSaku.

I wanted to write this 'cuz the new opening of Naruto shippuuden is so pretty. I love it :D BTW: its translated into english. I Japanese version is sooo pretty :)

This is also a re-do of chapter 396. How I'd do it...thus marking the end of 'where's Sasuke?' game.

* * *

_You say if you could fly, you'd never come back down,  
You only have eyes for the blue, blue sky_

The clank of a blade hit the ground.

Two bodies - broken. One still fighting to stay alive. A raven with broken wings.

That was Uchiha Sasuke at the moment.

_You've yet to learn what sadness is,  
and are just now grasping what pain is like_

"I can sense his chakra!"

"Hinata - which way is it!?"

They were so close. He was right there...but so far away.

Uzumaki Naruto was not going to let him go, as was Haruno Sakura. What they had to endure...was far too much for most people.

Being incomplete was a painful thing in their eyes.

And they had recently learned it. For Sasuke had abandoned them two years ago - and though he had abandoned them...their hope had not.

"10 kilometers due east!"

Hope was not lost.

_Even the feelings I have for you,  
Must be expressed with words_

Determination shined through pools of sapphire and emerald.

Tears of joy...

..._at last! _

Naruto looked at the rosette-haired kunoichi jumping alongside him. The two smiled at each other.

"Almost there." the girl said.

Naruto grinned, "We got him Sakura-chan."

"Mhm..."

_I only hope._

The two flew. They flew as far and as fast as their wings could carry them.

All for their lost friend.

The broken raven.

_As you awake from a dream into an unknown world,  
Spread your wings and take flight,_

A little boy happily ran through his home - looking for his family.

His always smiling mother and stoic father, who secretely was so proud of him.

This was Sasuke's dream.

Until it was shot down into the sea of reality.

Bloodshed, tears...revenge and hate.

_And as all this comes to an end, _he thought, _at least I'm awake from the nightmare._

He supposed that being lost and broken was the price for this feat. A sad smile crossed graced his beautiful face.

Sasuke closed his eyes and slept next to his bringer of nightmares.

The man who was everything Sasuke thought hate was.

His older brother.

_You say if you could fly, you'd never come back down,  
You only have eyes for the blue, blue sky,  
_

"He's still there!" Kiba shouted, his dog Akamaru barking.

The group of eight stopped dead in their tracks. They found the site that ended all this despair and false hope.

And their they found the two Uchiha - unmoving.

Sasuke's closest friends - Naruto and Sakura - made their way to their comrade.

Shock.

Sakura came forward and cupped his cheek, wiping away the blood.

A smile.

"H...He's real..." she whispered.

No one spoke - not even Naruto. Instead...he cried.

"Sasuke-teme!"

Green chakra flowed to Sakura's palms and she began to heal her lost lover.

Naruto smiled as the tears flowed down his beautiful face.

"We've got him."

_You know if you can just make it through, you'll find what you seek,  
So keep trying to break free,  
To that blue, blue sky_

Onyx orbs slowly opened.

And the first thing seen was the same jewels of green and blue.

"Hn..."

Sasuke sat up, groggy and misunderstanding.

_Why am I alive?_

"S...Sasuke-kun?"

"Teme?"

_Those voices..._he looked into the eyes of his new family. Tears of joy were filling their widened eyes as they threw their arms over their lost friend.

And he let them...

...he missed them as well.

Naruto kept laughing heartily as Sakura kissed Sasuke's face as he held her tightly, listening to her confessions of love to him once more. And he didn't mind.

Naruto had his hand and gripped it tightly, shaking it over and over again.

"We have you now teme - and nothing's gonna take you away now..." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke just listened...

...maybe a very lost, broken raven can find his way to that blue, blue sky.

_To that blue, blue sky,  
To that blue, blue sky._

* * *

Sorry if it isn't deep enough.

I love that song though :D

You should try listening to it. Please review _!!_


End file.
